Ketika Para Vocaloid bermain ABCD
by KuroKunai
Summary: Para Vocaloid yang bosan karena belajar, membuat suatu permainan gaje yaitu permainan ABCD, baca sendiri ya.../RnR?


Aku: Yatta...!  
Reader: Kenapa sih lo seneng banget...  
Aku: Ya seneng lah, akhirnya aku bisa nyapa kalian semua...  
Reader: Siapa juga yang mau disapa sama lu...  
Me: Padahal cuma nyapa doang gak boleh.  
Reader: Terus masalah buat lo.  
Aku: Kagak, sebenarnya aku pengen share fanfic tapi gak jadi deh kalian juga gak mau disapa.  
Reader: Bilang dari tadi dong, maaf ya...  
Aku: Iya deh...

Kali ini aku mau share fanfic lagi, gak tau apakah fanfic ini aneh atau enggak, baca sendiri deh :3

-  
Judul: Ketika Para Vocaloid bermain ABCD...

Author: KuroKunai

Disclaimer: Yamaha dan Crypton

Warning: GAJE, OOC, Typo, Bikin Galau, Garing, Gak Lucu.

-  
Hari itu matahari bersinar sangat terik, tidak terlihat angin yang berhembus, Cuaca sangat tidak bersahabat.

Di suatu rumah terlihatlah anak anak Manusia yang sedang asik belajar, entahlah mereka belajar apa yang penting belajar #plakk.  
Mereka adalah Miku Hatsune, Kaito Shion, Kagamine Bersaudara, Megurine Luka, Megpoid Gumi, Megpoid Gumiya, Gakupo Kamui, dan SeeU.

Ditengah seriusnya mereka belajar, tiba-tiba Kaito berdiri dan membuat yang lain bingung.

"Woy, ngapain lu Bakaito?" kata Len.

"Iya, ngapain lu?" sambung Rin.

"Kalian bosan gak?" tanya Kaito.

"Iya bosan banget, emang kenapa?" kata Len.

"Gimana kalo kita main permainan?" kata Kaito.

"Permainan apa? Hari panas gini." kata Len.

"Iya, kami mau mati ini" kata Rin.

"Kalian mulu yang ngomong, kami kapan" kata Miku, Gakupo, Gumi, Gumiya, dan SeeU.

"Salahkan yang punya fanfic gak nyuruh kalian ngomong #plakk" kata Kaito.

*Miku, Gakupo, Gumi, Gumiya dan SeeU pun Sweatdrop*

"Lanjutin Bakaito, kita mau main permainan apa?" kata Luka.

"Kita main permainan ABCD gimana?" kata Kaito.

"Permainan apaan tuh?" kata mereka bersamaan kecuali Kaito (?).

"Itu adalah..." kata Kaito.

Tiba-tiba author bangkit dari kuburnya (?).

"Hai Minna" kataku.

"Siapa lu?" tanya Len.

"Hahaha, kamu gak tau siapa aku berarti kamu Kudet kudet." kataku.

"Siapa sih, kalian kenal gak?" tanya Len kepada temannya.

"Gak kenal" kata mereka bersamaan.

"Ngomong aja, apa susahnya sih" kata Len.

"Baiklah, aku akan memberitahu kepada kalian siapa diriku." kataku.

"Siapa?" tanya Mereka.

"Aku adalah orang yang membuat FF yang gaje ini, Namaku KuroKunai" kataku.

"Ku-kurokunai" kata Mereka.

"Iya, kenapa..." kataku.

"Ma-maafkan kami, ternyata lu adalah orang yang berjasa membuat kami terkenal di sini" kata Len.

"Ah, gak usah dipikirin" kataku.

"Jadi, apa maksudmu muncul disini?" tanya mereka.

"Oh iya lupa, aku mau memberitahu apa itu permainan ABCD" kataku.

"T-ternyata lu selain penulis fanfic ini juga penemu permainan itu?" kata mereka.

"Bukan lah, aku cuma pengen kasih tau doang." kataku

"Cepetan" kata mereka.

"Permainan ABCD adalah permainan favoritku dan cara bermainnya kita meletakkan jari kita di lantai, meja, atau apa aja terserah mau ngeluarin berapa jari.  
kemudian dihitung jari itu sampe habis terus kalo udah pikirkan kata yang diawali huruf pertama yang keluar, misalnya huruf pertamanya M katanya harus Macan, Musang dan lain2,dan tulis jawabannya di kertas, yang katanya sama bakal hangus katanya dan yang kalah dapat hukuman Paham?" kataku.

"Paham" kata mereka serempak.

"Kalo gitu selamat bermain player" kataku sambil menghilang seperti Game Master (?).

"Jiah, udah ngilang aja tuh orang" kata Len.

"Biasa, orang gaje tuh" kata Kaito.

"Nah, ayo kita mulai yuk" kata Luka.

"Ayok, pertama kita hompimpa dulu" kata Kaito.

Hom-Pim-Pa.

"Ye, aku menang aku yang bakal nentuin kata apa" kata Kaito.

"Kata apa?" tanya Mereka.

"Nama Hewan, pasang jari kalian" kata Kaito.

Mulailah mereka memasang jarinya masing-masing, Miku 2 jari, Kaito 5 jari, Len 5 jari, Rin 3 jari, Gumi 1 jari, Gumiya 5 jari, Luka 4 jari, Gakupo 2 jari, SeeU 1 jari.

"Hurufnya B, silahkan pikirkan katanya" kata Kaito.

Merekapun memikirkan katanya, dan akhirnya mereka siap.

Miku: Beruang.  
Kaito: Bear.  
Len: Burung.  
Rin: Babi aka Pig.  
Gumi: Buaya.  
Gumiya: Badak.  
Luka: Banteng.  
Gakupo: Biawak.  
SeeU: Brontosaurus.

Merekapun menunjukkan jawaban mereka.

"Cie cie ada jawaban yang sama tuh" ledek Rin.

"Hei Bakaito, ngapain lu nama hewannya sama dengan gue" kata Miku.

"Siapa yang sama, katanya aja beda aku Beruang kamu Bear" kata Kaito.

"Artinya sama Baka, sama2 beruang" kata Miku.

"Hahaha" Rin tertawa.

"Dia malah ketawa, nama binatang lu sendiri apaan tuh Babi aka Boar lu pikir nama samaran" kata Miku.

"Terserah yang penting gak sama" kata Rin.

"SeeU, binatang apaan tuh Brontosaurus?" tanya Len.

"Itu Dinosaurus Len" kata SeeU.

"Dinosaurus apaan?" tanya Len.

*SeeU pun Hening...

"Oke, karena Miku dan Kaito jawabannya sama maka mereka berdua jawabannya hangus" kata Len.

Tiba-tiba Kaitopun angkat bicara...

"Ini tidak benar, masa jawabanku hangus, aku tidak terima" kata Kaito.

"Iya, aku juga tidak terima jawabanku kan beda dengan Bakaito" kata Miku.

"Beda, tapi artinya sama" kata Mereka.

*Kaito dan Miku pun sweatdrop...

"Baiklah kita lanjutin" kata Gakupo.

Dan akhirnya...

"Huruf D, nama kota" kata Gakupo.

Merekapun menulis jawabannya...

Miku: Denpasar.  
Kaito: Depok.  
Len: Djakarta.  
Rin: Demak.  
Gumi: Denmark.  
Gumiya: Delhi.  
Luka: Dumai.  
Gakupo: Dhaka.  
SeeU: Donggala.

Dan saatnya untuk diperlihatkan...

"Jiah dasar Len, mana ada kota namanya Djakarta" ledek Kaito.

"Ada, orang jaman dulu tuh nyebut Jakarta itu Djakarta" kata Len.

"Lu idup jaman sekarang bukan jaman dulu" kata Kaito.

Len pun gak bisa ngomong apa2 lagi.

Lanjutin, sekarang yang dapet Miku.

"Huruf J, terserah kata apa" kata Miku.

"Saatnya aku beraksi" gumam Len.

Mereka pun menulis jawabannya kembali.

Miku: Jambi.  
Kaito: Jerapah.  
Rin: JERUK.  
Len: Jember.  
Gumi: Jedug.  
Gumiya: Jangkrik.  
Luka: Jingkrak.  
Gakupo: Jump.  
SeeU: Jerman.

Merekapun menunjukkan jawaban masing-masing, dan semua mata tertuju pada Len.

"Dasar maniak jeruk, sampai2 kata Jeruk aja dikapitalin semua" kata Mereka kepada Rin.

"Biarin, karena tanpa jeruk aku galau" kata Rin.

"Dasar" kata Mereka.

Gumi beraksi.

"Huruf N" kata Gumi.

Jawaban pun ditulis...

Miku: Negi, Negi, dan Negi.  
Kaito: Naruto.  
Rin: Nanas.  
Len: Nada.  
Gumi: Nusantara.  
Gumiya: Nambia.  
Luka: Norak.  
Gakupo: November.  
SeeU: Naga.

"Dasar pecinta Negi, Miku-chan" ledek Rin.

"Biarin, dari pada pecinta jeruk" kata Miku.

Kemudian giliran Luka.

"Huruf M" kata Luka.

Begitu mendengar kata itu Kaito pun langsung aneh.

Miku: Misteri.  
Kaito: Miku.  
Rin: Mie.  
Len: Medan.  
Gumi: Makasar.  
Gumiya: Mandi.  
Luka: Magnet.  
Gakupo: Mistar.  
SeeU: MBLAQ.

Waktunya di perlihatkan.

"Apaan tuh Bakaito, cie cie" ledek Len.

"Apaan sih" kata Kaito.

"Itu tuh" kata Len sambil nunjuk kata yang ditulis Kaito.

"K-kok nama aku sih?" tanya Miku.

"Pasti ada apa-apanya nih" kata Luka.

"Bakaito suka sama Miku-chan" kata Gumiya.

"Hee...Beneran tuh?" kata Mereka.

"Beneran, kemaren dia sms aku dia bilang dia suka Miku" kata Gumiya.

"Beneran kamu suka Aku?" tanya Miku.

"Gak, aku gak suka" kata Kaito.

"Yaudah kalo gitu" kata Miku.

Tiba tiba...

"Miku juga suka kamu lho" kata Gumi.

"Ha, yang bener?" kata Kaito.

"Iya, di kelas dia selalu ngomongin kamu lho" kata Gumi.

"Nah lo, kok malah jadi gini nih permainannya" kata Len.

Kaito dan Miku pun saling pandang, wajah merekapun memerah.

"Kamu suka aku ya Miku?" kata Kaito.

"Iya, aku suka kamu" kata Miku.

"Aku juga suka kamu Miku" kata Kaito.

"Cie cie ada yang jadian nih." ledek Gakupo.

"Biarin mereka berdua, Baka" kata Luka.

"Kapan nih kita jadian Luka-chan" kata Gakupo.

"Tunggu hujan di gurun sahara, Baka" kata Luka.

Gakupo pun terdiam...

"Ayo lanjutin, sekarang giliranku" kata Len.

"Udah ah, kita selesain aja" kata Gumi.

"Iya, kita liatin orang yang jadian aja" kata Rin.

"Baiklah kalau gitu" kata Len.

Selesailah permainan yang berujung salah satu dari Mereka jadian, gak disangka sangka ternyata sesuatu yang kecil bisa menjadi sesuatu yang besar.

Akhirnya Selesailah fanfic Aneh bin Gaje ini, aku author yang masih newbie hanya bisa membuat fanfic yang jelek ini.

Di belakang layar...

Len: Woy Baka.  
Me: Nape lu.  
Len: Cepet banget fanficnya selesai.  
Me: Kenapa emang?.  
Len: Aku kan pengen eksis, masa giliranku permainannya dihentiin.  
Me: Biarin, lagian kamu tuh cuma figuran.  
Len: Awas lu.  
Me: Biarin hahaha.

REVIEW KALIAN SANGAT BERARTI :D 


End file.
